comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swamp Thing
Swamp Thing is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Swamp Thing #2: 05 Oct 2011 Current Issue :Swamp Thing #3: 02 Nov 2011 Next Issue :Swamp Thing #4: 07 Dec 2011 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Swamp Thing #3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Swamp Thing #2 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Roots of the Swamp Thing' - Collects vol. 1 #1-13, plus House of Secrets vol. 1 #92. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232876 - (forthcoming, December 2011) *'Swamp Thing: Dark Genesis' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10, plus House of Secrets vol. 1 #92. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563890445 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 1: Saga of the Swamp Thing' - Collects vol. 2 #21-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289226 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 2: Love and Death' - Collects vol. 2 #28-34 & Annual #2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0930289544 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 3: The Curse' - Collects vol. 2 #35-42. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563896974 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 4: A Murder of Crows' - Collects vol. 2 #43-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563897199 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 5: Earth to Earth' - Collects vol. 2 #51-56. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898047 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 6: Reunion' - Collects vol. 2 #57-64. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899752 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 7: Regenesis' - Collects vol. 2 #65-70. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202675 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 8: Spontaneous Generation' - Collects vol. 2 #71-76. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401207936 *'Swamp Thing, vol. 9: Infernal Triangles' - Collects vol. 2 #77-81 & Annual #3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210082 *'Swamp Thing, book 1: Bad Seed' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "'Bad Seed' finds the Swamp Thing joined to the Earth itself, surpassing even his old power as the champion of the Green, and no longer inhibited by the human conscience of his original template, Alec Holland. Without this constraint, the Swamp Thing threatens to re-balance the natural world at the cost of countless human casualties – including his own daughter Tefé and his love, Abby -- unless the man who originally showed him his true nature, John Constantine, can find a way to stop him." - WorldCat - ISBN 140120421X *'Swamp Thing, book 2: Love in Vain' - Collects vol. 4 #9-14. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204937 *'Swamp Thing, book 3: Healing the Breach' - Collects vol. 4 #15-20. "With the consciousness of Alec Holland still separated from its former host and scattered across the world, the Swamp Thing must face a new threat to the Green which is manifesting itself inside a growing dead zone in the Gulf of Mexico." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209343 Hardcovers *'Roots of the Swamp Thing' - Collects vol. 1 #1-13, plus House of Secrets vol. 1 #92. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222366 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #20-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220827 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #28-34 & Annual #2. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225322 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 3' - Collects vol. 2 #35-42. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220827 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 4' - Collects vol. 2 #43-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220827 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 5' - Collects vol. 2 #51-56. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220827 *'Saga of the Swamp Thing, book 6' - Collects vol. 2 #57-64. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232981 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Scott Snyder. Artist/Covers: Yanick Paquette. Publishing History * volume 1: #1-24, 1972-1976 * volume 2: #1-171, 1982-1996 (#1-30 as Saga of the Swamp Thing; Vertigo starting with #129) * volume 3: #1-20, 2000-2001 (Vertigo) * volume 4: #1-29, 2004-2006 (Vertigo) * volume 5: #1-, 2011-present Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Swamp Thing #4: 07 Dec 2011 :Roots of the Swamp Thing TP: 28 Dec 2011 :Swamp Thing #5: 04 Jan 2012 News & Features * 18 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/scott-snynder-swamp-thing-part-2-111018.html Scott Snyder Talks Swamp Thing & Animal Man Crossover] * 20 Sep 2011 - [http://herocomplex.latimes.com/2011/09/20/batman-and-swamp-thing-scott-snyders-dark-plans-for-dc/ Batman and Swamp Thing: Scott Snyder’s dark plans for DC] * 12 Sep 2011 - [http://www.complex.com/pop-culture/2011/09/interview-scott-snyder/page/1 Interview: Writer Scott Snyder Talks Batman, Swamp Thing, And His Indie Horror Book Severed] * 07 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34287 Swamp Thing Envelops Yanick Paquette] * 31 Aug 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/08/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-swamp-thing Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Swamp Thing] * 05 Jul 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-scott-snyder-swamp-thing-110705.html Scott Snyder Wants DCnU Swamp Thing to Build on Legacy] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Swamp Thing Category:Horror Category:Modern Fantasy